nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Hope Summers
The first mutant born after M-Day, Hope Summers is believed to either be the mutant messiah or the harbinger of death for humanity. She is an Omega-level power mimic, and possesses a connection to the Phoenix Force. Origin Hope was the first mutant born after the events of Decimation. She was born in Cooperstown, Alaska to Louise Spalding and an unknown man, with Cerebro blowing up the moment little baby Hope was born. Cooperstown was attacked by the Purifiers soon after, who had been warned of the baby's birth by the time-traveling sentinel known only as Nimrod. Hope was the only child left unharmed after the Purifiers attacked and was eventually saved by Cable. Cable claimed that the baby, Hope, was the messiah and was destined to save all mutants and all of humankind alike. However, there were those, such as Bishop and the Purifiers, who believed that the birth of Hope was the end, that she was a sort of "Antichrist," who was destined to kill a million humans in six minutes. This would be responsible for turning humanity against mutants once again, and creating a new era of mutant persecution (which would one day turn out to be the timeline in which Bishop was born). Soon after, the Marauders kidnapped the baby, and she was delivered to Mister Sinister (who turned out to be Mystique in disguise). Mystique made the baby touch the comatose Rogue. Having believed that she had just killed her, Gambit took the baby away from Mystique, but to his wonder the baby was fine, and Rogue was cured. After a battle between the Marauders, X-Men, and Predator X, Cyclops comes to the decision that the baby would be safest with Cable, and so Cable takes the baby Hope to the future. However, Hope and Cable are tracked by Bishop, who still means to kill Hope in an attempt to prevent the creation of his future. Powers and Abilities Hope Summers is an omega level mutant though Hope's true potential is still as of yet to be shown. When Hope was born, through no fault of her own she released a psionic impulse that was capable of destroying Cerebro. When she came in physical contact with Rogue's skin she was unaffected by Rogue's power of absorption (this is due to the Strain 88 virus administered to her by Pandemic), and it was Hope's touch that erased all of the previous templates Rogue had absorbed, including those of the Hecatomb and its 8 million minds. Furthermore, Hope's touch also cured Rogue of the Strain 88 virus. The Three-in-One tried to search for her when she was kidnapped by the Marauders, during the Messiah Complex story, Hope was capable of preventing Cerebro from locating her. Throughout her infancy and childhood she never displayed any further evidence of mutant ability. Once Hope reached adolescence, sporadic signs of her mutation begin to emerge. Hope has shown twice to have some sort of red luminescence to her eyes when she's experiencing intense emotions. She has also had the Phoenix emblem appear in her eyes hinting that she may be a vessel for the Phoenix entity. Hope has demonstrated powerful telekinesis, as well as telepathy. Her telekinesis and reaction timing are so great that she was capable of stopping a bullet in mid air that was fired by Bishop. Her telepathy was strong enough for her to be able to sense Bishop's presence. After Cable died (violently decomposed by the temporal portal), the raw emotion causes Hope's powers to manifest themselves. Hope exhibits the power to fire optic blasts, turning portions of her body into a metal similar to Colossus, to form energy shields, fly and generate and manipulate flame (pyrokinesis). While fighting Bastion, Hope is then shown to manifest what appears to be the Phoenix Force, with all it's typical powers. It is yet to be confirmed if Hope has any control over these powers or if they are simply instinctive in times of great duress, or if it is indeed the Phoenix Force itself that has been conjured. Later on, she fully activates the new mutant Laurie's powers. It's highly speculated that Hopes powers are a form of power mimicry, or simply that she has all the powers of the mutant race, as she has been described as a "voodoo doll" of the mutant race. Whilst being only a teenage girl, she is already an excellent hand-to-hand combatant from copying Cable's movements. Hope is an excellent survivalist and has displayed a degree of skill in the use of firearms. Category:Protagonists